


Don't Cry, Baby Sammy

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Series Rewrite- Background Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You got the job of taking care of Sam Winchester. When he doesn't want to stay in the motel, you opted to go to the park but only if he stays near you.





	Don't Cry, Baby Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my backstories for the series rewrite. In this, the reader is 8 years old and Sam is 4. This is before your mother died. This is the beginning of the beginning. This is the start of your whole life and the reason things keep happening to you

When someone asks you to take care of their 4-year-old child, say no. That is what you should have done. John was out with your mom and Dean didn’t want to leave his father’s side so he went along with them.

You loved Sammy. You loved him with all your heart but watching a child is something that you couldn’t do. You were a god damn child yourself. You could barely take care of yourself, how were you supposed to take care of another child? But Sammy was counting on you to take care of him and you weren’t about to let him down.

“Are you hungry?” You asked him. He was sitting on one of the motel beds, fully dressed and staring at you.

“No.” He shook his head.

“Are you thirsty?”

“No.”

“Do you want to watch TV?”

“No.” You were going crazy. But you weren’t going to come out as a failure if John trusted you with this.

“Fine, do you want to go to the park?” John never said you couldn’t go out. All he said was that never to let him out of your sight.

“Yeah!” A big smile broke out on Sam’s face and he scrambled to get off the bed and waddled over to his shoes. He plopped on the ground and tried to put them on. You chuckled and walked over to him, helping him lace his shoes. It was the summer time in Kansas so it was getting hotter outside.

Staying inside was a cool idea but being stuck inside wasn’t. If Sammy wanted to go play at the playground, you would let him. You grabbed his hand and the motel key, and walked outside.

“Remember Sammy, you have to stay by me. Okay? I’ll protect you.” You said, looking down at him.

“Okay.” He nodded with a big smile. You walked with him, avoiding people as much as you could. It didn’t look good to see two children on their own. You got to the park and thankfully it was crowded. Parents were everywhere so no one would think you two were by yourselves.

“Please stay with me.” You said before Sammy ran off without you. You sighed and wanted to have fun yourself but Sammy was more important. You tried to act as if you were playing and having fun but your eyes were on Sam the whole time. He looked so happy, so carefree. He was smiling and laughing, playing with the other children.

John gave you specific instructions and you were going to follow them. Knowing your mom, her and John would be out for a while. Your mom wanted to host a dinner party at your house and she dragged John along.

You were grateful for John helping when he could. You knew John lost his wife 8 years ago but you were glad he found a friend in your mom. You tried to make a friend with Dean and you did, kind of. Dean was still traumatized by what happened that he didn’t like hanging out with kids his age. All he wanted to do was cling to his father.

In those three years you knew Dean, you got close to him but you could tell he was keeping you at a distant. That’s what he did with everyone so you didn’t think much of it. But you were happy to take care of his brother.

You were so lost in thought, you didn’t see Sam run off with another kid to play on another part of the huge playground. Your eyes widened and your heart sped up. If you lost Sammy, John would kill you. Dean would kill you. Your mother would kill you.

“Sammy?” You called out, looking around. You didn’t want to gain adults attention so you tried to act as normal as possible, “playing” as you walked around to see if you could spot Sam.

“Sammy, come out, come out, wherever you are!” You said loudly. You would act as if you were playing hide and seek. That was normal. Kids played that. You looked in each of the slides and around the monkey bars but no sign of Sammy.

Suddenly, you heard a child cry out. You knew that cry come from anywhere.

“Y/N!” Sammy yelled for you. The place was so crowded, none of the parents heard him but you did. You ran over to where Sam was and his knee was bleeding. He must have tripped and scraped it.

“Oh, Sammy, I’m right here. You’re okay.” You gathered him in your arms and you soothed down his hair but he wouldn’t stop crying. You looked over at the adults to see some of them looking at you. This was bad. You knew coming here was a bad idea.

“It hurts.” Sammy cried. You tried rocking him but his knee was scraped up bad. There wasn’t a lot of blood but it looked painful.

“I know. I know it does. Hey, would a kiss make it better?” You got in front of him and he sniffled, seemingly distracted. He nodded and wiped his eyes. You kissed right above the wound and right below it. You reared back when you got some of his blood on your lips.

He smiled and he stood up, walking over to you and hugged you. Just like magic, the pain went away with a kiss. You smiled and licked your lips to get his blood off them. You didn’t care that his blood was on our lips. All you cared about was if he was happy.

You got up and picked him up, carrying him back to the motel room where you could tend to his wound better. You knew you had to think of a cover story for when John got home. What John doesn’t know won’t hurt him.


End file.
